Henry's Christmas Play
by armygurl96
Summary: Henry gets ready for his play on christmas eve and asks for some help. To warn you I've never written fluffy stuff before so reviews are much welcome even if you hate it, I would just like to know if it's worth pursuing.
1. Chapter 1

Emma Swan sits at her desk filing paperwork, so incorporated in her work for the day didn't hear the clicking of heels headed her way. Mayor Mills keeps her eyes focused on the Sheriff striding forth waiting for a response from the Miss Swan whom didn't appear to notice her entry kept staring at the documents in front of her. One foot at a time she approached the Sheriff wondering what has the woman so in depth with her work, studying the blank expression on the Sheriffs face.

Emma hasn't stopped thinking about the Mayor since she arrived in Storybrook; everything seems to loop back to her, whether it's her son or her job. Her name was everywhere and the sheriff could not escape her. She had tried desperately to avoid the Mayor in the beginning but she found it was nearly impossible to avoid the beautiful brunette. First she works for the woman and had to show up for mandatory meetings which 'duh' the Mayor attended. And second is Granny's, everyone seemed to flock to the café especially now during the holidays, even the infamous Mayor would show up almost every lunch break, order a coffee and sit alone in the corner finishing up some paperwork. Emma would secretly watch the Mayor scribbling notes on papers, memorizing the content face, the pursed lips and the mysterious scar on the lips of the woman she shared a son with. Although the Mayor did give up a fight to keep Henry away but she ultimately decided his happiness was to be first above all else, even her rage and jealousy were selflessly set aside for the son she loved. Even if the kid didn't show his love for his own mother, she still felt the need to give him his happiness even if it meant she would never have her own. Emma saw through the stone faced woman and saw the sadness in her eyes and even more so as Christmas approaches. Emma ached to make the woman see that she, the one who didn't mean to be the cause of the brunettes pain actually cares for her and wants to rid her of the pained look in her beady brown eyes.

Regina cleared her throat in an attempt to gain the blondes attention. Emma looks up startled by the fact that the person she was just thinking about was in fact right in front of her.

"Oh..um Mayor Mill I was just um.." 'Thinking about you.' She added in thought. "How can I help you?" She asked with more confidence as she stared into the hard brown eyes of the brunette.

"Well as you may or may not remember, our son has his Christmas recital tomorrow." 'Oh sh-! How could I forget that? Henry has been ranting and raving about his lead role in the play ever since he got the part.' Emma thought. "..And was wondering if I should save a seat for you or not." The Mayor continued. The surprise Emma felt towards the notion must have shown on her face as the brunette continued with "It was Henry's idea, he wanted to be able to see us easier so he suggested we sit together." Clearing the idea that Regina had actually wanted to sit by the blonde. The idea made Emma's heart flutter but quickly squashed by the Mayors admittance.

"Yes of course I'll be there; you can't get rid of me that easily." She said before thinking. The Mayor stumbled a bit at the answer as did the blonde but both recovered quickly. Emma smiled at the brunette as a nervous habit.

Regina leaned towards the blonde gracing her with lips close to her own, she felt a pull but ignored the feeling. "Good I will see you tomorrow then." Regina smiled at her turned on her heels and walked back towards the front door. Emma watching her the whole way to the door with eyes on the brunettes swaying hips as she made her way to the exit. 'Wait! Did that just happen?! It must have been a mistake. I surely must have been daydreaming.'

"The Mayor seems to be in a good mood this morning." Mary Margret stated as she waltzed into the station "She actually said 'Good Morning' to me. Whatever your doing keep it up, she has looked a bit under the weather lately and it's nice to see a smile on her face." Mary Margret says as she walks over to the coffee machine pouring a cup of coffee. 'Yeah it is isn't it?' She silently thought "Do you want any? There seems to be one more cup left."

"I'm fine, thank you." The blonde says as she looks at her still full cup from earlier. She was unable to take another sip for fear of her heart bursting. She wasn't crazy; the exchange between the women actually took place.

After their little chat the holiday season became a bit different to say the least, 'Regina had actually been cheerful and dare I say, happy. I always imagined her to be a Grinch during this time of year but the actual smile she wore around Henry' led the blonde to believe otherwise.

Henry always blamed Regina for cursing Storybrook into an unhappy bunch of depressed townsfolk. The blonde just couldn't believe him, that this small town of smiling cheerful band of people has been cursed into oblivion by Regina let alone his own mother. 'So why is it different now? Why has he chosen now to become a happy little child? To get more presents from his mother? Now that's a smart kid. But she began to wonder why his smile happened to be genuine also. Was he starting to believe his logic of a cursed town to be insane? I know Archie told me not to use such words, but magic and curses seemed to be pretty farfetched in the real world.'

"Hey kid, what's with the sudden changes with your mom? I mean not that I mind it's nice to see you two happy together but you just seemed to change overnight. What are you up too?" Emma questions Henry.

"She's been helping me rehearse for the play lately." She thought 'he must be kidding' "We actually have fun when we're acting." He added with a smile. 'Well that's a good step in the right direction. I wonder what she's like when she's having 'fun'.'

"Would you be willing to Emma? I know it's a lot to ask but it would really help me" Henry asked with a puzzled look. 'Oh god, I spaced it. What did he say?'

"Yeah?" She added trying to figure what he just asked.

"Really? That would be so cool! I know you two don't really get along but it's definitely going to help if we have more people rehearsing. I'm so glad you agreed! I'm going to tell mom that you're coming over tomorrow to help rehearse before the play." 'WHAT?! Oh gods she actually agreed to help him with Regina there.' Emma felt the pressure rise in her chest. 'Can I get out of this? NO! It'll help Henry with the play, I can't back out now with his hopes high.' The kid ran out of the room leaving a helpless Emma behind figuring what she's going to do. 'What do people wear to rehearse a play?'

It's three o'clock and Emma is standing at the Mayors house about to knock, she took a few breaths and finally gave it a couple taps. The Mayor opened the door with a smile "come in Miss Swan we've been expecting you." She adds with a hand gesture. The house was beautiful inside, decked with Christmas decorations, tinsel and a beautifully decorated tree near the fire place of the living room.

"Henry! You have a guest!" Regina yelled to the stairs. They soon found each other staring at one another intensely Emma's heart beating fast in her chest and wondered if the other woman felt the same. Her thought process was broken by thumps Henry made flying down the stairs. "Don't go so fast down the stairs Henry, it's dangerous. Someone could get hurt." The brunette said breaking the silence between the three. As soon as Henry reached the bottom he ran straight to Emma almost running her over in a huge bear hug.

"Emma! You came!" Emma looked to the Mayor seeing a jealous flash through her eyes.

"Yeah, you need some help on the play and I would gladly help you." She looked to Regina, she looked back. "Well I'll leave you two to it." As she started to walk away. "Wait. You're not going to help us?" Emma found herself saying. Regina turned around peering intently into green eyes wondering if she heard right. "Do you want me to help?" The brunette asked with a puzzled look on her face. Emma opened her mouth to say something. "The more the merrier!" Henry added before Emma could get the words out so she concluded with a nod and a simple smile. Regina looked down to her son like he was an alien and smiled. "I thought you would be sick of me by now." She added. "Nonsense! It'll be fun plus it's nice to hang out with both of you without the fights." Emma looked to Henry then to Regina and found her looking back with an apologetic look.

"Let's get started then." Emma added with a smile aimed at the brunette which she returned in kind.

As they started to rehearse with their son they managed to stand next to one another, Regina handed the plastic baby over to Emma, their fingers lightly brushing. Emma blushes slightly looking into Reginas eyes. The brunette says her line. "Your first son Mary." "Your son also Joseph." Emma looks at the script then back up to Regina. "Not mine, but I will raise him as though he were." Emma smiles at the coincidence between the script and her life. She looks at Henry and see him smile ear to ear at the two of them. Regina steps closer to Emma placing the baby back in the blondes hands lingering a second longer than normal. The phone interrupts the recital; Henry makes a mad dash for the door claiming he will get it.

"I think he's trying to tell us something." Emma says as she places the plastic baby back on the nightstand. She moves to the door to peek if Henry was coming back. The blonde turned to close the door and as she did she heard loud footsteps, but it was too late."MO-.." Henry was barging through the door successfully clocking Emmas temple knocking her on her back and unconscious.

"Oh My Gosh Emma! I'm so sorry I didn't relize you were behind the.. Emma? Emma!" Henry pleaded for the woman to wake up, Regina ran to his side touching her palm to Emmas' red face trying to get her to come to.

"Ugh.. What happened?" Emma says reaching for her face but reaches something unexpected, Regina's hand. She laced their fingers together. "Henry, go get some ice for Emma." She turns her attention back to the blonde. "You called me Emma." She looks up to Regina to see her smiling down at her. She moved her palm up, cupping the woman's cheek. Regina leans down capturing Emma's lips. She pulls back after a moment. Staring into Emma's eyes. "Merry Christmas Eve Emma."

"Emma? Are you okay?" She sees Henry head poking through the door making sure he didn't hit anyone else with it. He hands Regina the bag of ice and she makes a point of taking good care of Emma by placing the bag gently to the red mark. "I am now Henry."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma entered the grand theatre, the rustling of the crowd made it impossible to think about what happened earlier between the Sheriff and the Mayor. The whole town seemed to be stuffed in the building. She swept her eyes back and forth across the sea of people looking for the one person that made Emma's heart leap out her chest. Her heart beating wildly, hands sweating as she looked upon the smiling faces of the chaos for the one person that stopped her world with one kiss. She looked up to the stage; it's bigger than anything she's ever stood on from when she did plays back in the orphanage. She saw Henry's round face peek from behind the curtain, eyeing her immediately smiling like a mad man. His eyes averted hers as he tried looking for his other mother. His frown visible as he pulled his head back, disappearing behind the curtain. 'That's not good, where the hell is that woman?' The lights turned down morphing the theatre pitch black. The crowd calmed down to mere whispers in anticipation for the play. She just stood in the middle of the isle hoping to god she can find the woman before the play started but the dark only made it worse she can only see so far in front of her. Not wanting to look like a goof by throwing her arms in front of her to feel her way down the aisle she just stood hoping. Hoping to see Regina and the remarkable smile she so dearly missed, even if it has been a mere two hours before she last saw it. The thought alone made her legs weak; she wished the crowd was still louder than her thoughts. 'She would never let Henry down, would she? What about me? Maybe she's mad at me for kissing her. But it seemed she enjoyed it. She didn't say much leading up to my departure. God I knew I should've never done that, it was such a bad Idea.'

A hand made its way to Emma's back as if it was sensing her negative thoughts, startling the woman, but figuring it's an employee guiding her to sit down and get out of the other way. She looks to see who was so eager to sit her down, her eyes wide, legs turning to jello. The one face she has been searching for was mere inches away from her own. "This way Emma." She could only stand and stare at the beautiful sight in front of her. With a sigh of relief she followed the Mayor to their reserved seats. Emma can't help the smile that was plastered to her face as she followed the brunette to the front row. Emma almost feels as if there is a pull to the other woman as they sit down in unison. Her arm grazing the Mayors as they get settled down. She looks down to see Regina's hand next to hers wanting to grab it and lace their fingers together but her confidence only goes so far. She does the next best thing she looks straight ahead and grazes her pinky against Regina's. She feels the Mayor's hand pull away. The second it pulled away she felt her heart drop her whole world stopped. Her eyes seem to have a mind of its own and land on Regina's expressionless face. As soon as she found her eyes a warm feeling in her hand spread her fingers and slipped perfectly together. The smile on Regina's face; priceless. They both looked to their entwined fingers. Emma felt she was graced with the most beautiful sight on earth.

The lights slowly brightened the room, a sign the play was about to start. Emma felt the need to pull her hand away to escape unnecessary attention from possible onlookers. Her hand slid nearly out of Regina's hand when she felt a grip tighten to keep it from escaping grasp. Hearts fluttered wildly as the gesture cemented the way they both felt towards each other, not a care in the world of what others thought of such a romantic token.

Henry strode on stage to start the first scene of the play. As Henry recited his lines he searched for his moms. His eyes scour the crowd for the two he loved most. His eyes found Regina's then Emma's and then their conjoined hands. His smile was out of character but he didn't care.

Seeing the smile on his face was magical for both the women, squeezing the hand they both tightly held on to.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey kid the play was great! Who knew you'd be a natural actor." Emma says as she ruffles his brown hair. Regina smiles as she sees the interaction between the two. She never would have expected the feelings she has towards the blonde. The speeding heart she gets when the blonde is near is inescapable.

"Can Emma have dinner with us tonight? We always have an after play dinner with just me and mom, she makes cookies and everything but don't worry we always leave some for Santa." His puppy dog eyes shine to the Mayor.

"I don't see why not. She did after all help you prepare for the play." The smile on Henry's face couldn't be ignored, his happiness as his two moms getting along skyrocketing to new heights. The two women couldn't help but smile as their happiness grew with his.

* * *

Emma stands at the table looking at the cookies. "You have to leave some milk for the big man." Henry looks at her. "Everyone knows that silly! It's the last thing we leave out so it doesn't spoil before he gets here." 'Well that makes sense.' Emma thinks quietly.

"Henry, will you set the table for us?" Regina's voice carries from the kitchen. Henry starts to run but soon slows down, the memory of hitting Emma with the door still with him. It makes Emma chuckle as she heads for the kitchen to help Regina.

Regina is checking the final stages of the meal hovering over a pot of soup. A plate of homemade bread sits on the counter. It warms Emma's heart every time she sees the woman. She quietly makes her way over to a distracted Regina not wanting to disturb the concentration of the other woman.

Emma breathes in a sweet scent and leans over to whisper in the brunette's ear. "It smells really good Regina." The woman jumped but Emma reassured her with a light grip on the brunette's hips. Regina feeling crazy butterflies turns to face the other woman. Emma's hands keep with Regina afraid of losing contact. "I'm glad you like it." Regina whispers as she feels a pull to the woman's lips. The brunette wraps her hands around Emma's neck never wanting to let go. Breaths mingle together before closing the rift between the two. Emma halts all breathing as she feels the warmth of Regina's lips on hers. Regina's heart flutters to life as Emma responds to her kiss.

The need for air becomes overwhelming as the two slowly pull away, keeping a close distance, not wanting to let go of each other. The sound of sizzling water brings them back to the real world as the pot of soup begins to bubble. Regina runs her hand down Emma's arm. Goosebumps litter the path of Regina's touch landing in her hand and squeezing.

* * *

"That was the best dinner I've ever had Regina!" Not only because of the food but the secret holding of hands underneath the table that were shared. "Thank you Emma." She says gazing into Emma's eyes.

"Can we watch the movie now?" Henry squirms in his seat ready to bolt at any answer given. "What movie are you thinking kid?" Emma asks. "Elf! It's so funny Emma you have to watch it with us, can she mom?"

Regina is still getting used to Henry calling him mom, but the word instantly brings a smile. "Only if she wants to." Regina squeezes her hand hoping to show her support in the decision. "I've never watched it before but if Regina won't mind, I would love to stay with you guys and watch it." She says to the kid, "Well come on let's get it set up!" Henry yanks Emma's hand forcing her with him. Regina gives her a look of sympathy. Emma gives her a small smile before she is pulled out the door. She heads to the kitchen to start up some popcorn for the flick.

* * *

When Regina enters the room a chuckle immediately escapes her lips as she finds the two bickering over the DVD player. "No you push this one Emma.. No this one!" As she points to the wrong one. "Mom we cant get it to play." He whines. Regina reaches over and pushes a button and the movie starts. The two looked away in shame. This made Regina burst out in laughter at the two. Henry following his mothers step with a squeaky laugh himself with Emma not too far behind with her own bellowing laugh.

Regina and Emma sat on the couch as Henry sat on the floor beneath their feet. His giggling is becoming infectious to the women as they find themselves enjoying the movie as much as him. Emma leans on Regina's shoulder wanting to be as close as possible to the woman. Regina embraces the woman not wanting the moment to be lost.

With the credits starting to roll on the screen, Henry's eyes feel the need for sleep. He gets up quietly to head for his room; he is stopped dead in his tracks. He finds his mothers sound asleep on the couch. Tiptoeing to the TV, he shuts it off and heads to the kitchen. He grabs a glass and pours a glass of milk for Santa; he may not believe in him anymore but feels that it brings him and his mom happiness. They always spend Christmas decorating the house, laughing as they end up decorating each other in bows and wrapping paper. He leaves the milk by the cookies, silently wishing for his mom's happiness above all else.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not a big fan of Christmas but I really liked writing this story, unfortunatly this will be the last chapter. It isn't much but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

Regina's eyes flutter open revealing a blonde mess of hair cover half her face. She doesn't have it in her to ruin such a precious moment, to ruin whatever it was between her and the other woman, by moving even the slightest bit. Even if her arm is dead after the night spent with the blondes head safely tucked within. The slightest smile twitches on her face, only a person who looked closely could see. She wraps her arm around the woman in a weak embrace, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty in her arms. Moments like these are to be cherished; she knows they don't always last long.

An enormous thunder startles both the woman, Emma almost leaping from Regina's arms. Regina's grasp on the blonde's arms keeps her from tumbling off the couch. Emma's heart thumps with the drumming, seemingly getting closer. The arm securely wrapped around her getting tighter with every boom. "MOM! MOM! It's Christmas!" The two releases the terrified breath they each held when they heard the source of the crazy racket was their eager son up early like every other ten year old would. Emma traced her hand down Regina's arm finding the woman's hand and squeezing, they both know the inevitable end of their peace is just beyond a set of stairs. The blonde lifts her body swinging her legs to the floor. Regina, instantly feeling the loss of heat, shivers from the cold morning air. Emma stands making sure to hold a hand out to the brunette to stand with her. Regina takes the hand without hesitation; Emma surprises her by pulling her flush against her body wrapping her arms around the brunette. "Hey, Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you last night." Emma's lips are inches away from Regina's, both hearts flutter against one another. "It's quiet alright, in fact I think I might enjoy waking up to you every morning." The confession brings both women to smile like bumbling idiots.

The thundering footsteps of their wild son bring them from their trance. Emma's grip on Regina loosens as the ten year old flies down the stairs in record time screaming incoherent somethings about Christmas and presents. "Henry you need to slow down, we don't want to rush you…" she looks at Emma and smirks "…or anyone else to the hospital today." A playful glare comes from Emma knowing exactly who she is talking about. "But Mom, It's Christmas!" A whine escapes his mouth. "Which is why we don't want to spend it in the emergency room." A huff escapes his grumpy face.

With coffee brewing, eyes staring hungrily at the presents under the tree, the inescapable question lingers. Henry's determined look finally breaks, he nearly shouts the question and one not paying attention would surly have to ask again what he said. "SocanIopenpresentsnow? Mom please? I can't wait any longer!" Emma has to do a double take the kid bouncing up and down, she can't hold it in, and her laughter escapes her lips. It takes her a minute to calm down, anxious Henry glaring at her. "MOM!" Emma decides to join the yelling "MOM!" Regina walks though the door with two coffee mugs. Henry's eyes plastered to the still wrapped presents, Emma's eyes on hers. "Sure Henry, take it away." She walks over nearly toppled by the impatient kid. "Here, Two sugars, one cream right?" Emma takes the mug brushing her fingers over Regina's, "Perfect." Regina sits close to the blonde, her first sip of coffee sends shivers down her, and Emma notices the small quiver and brings her arm around the brunette to pull her close. Wrapping paper flies in every direction, Henry hardly has a chance to even glance at what is inside before he moves on to the next. "Merry Christmas, Regina." Each gazing longingly into deep brown and blue eyes. "Merry Christmas, Emma." They turn back to watch happily as their son tears into present after present. Henry smiles, not for the material gifts he's received but for the one more precious gift anyone could ever give. Happiness.


End file.
